1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sound collecting device and a sound collecting method for collecting a sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-193196 discloses a configuration for generating, when a specific object is designated for a captured image, a synthesized sound signal corresponding to the object, from a plurality of sound signals. With this configuration, only a sound emitted from the designated object can be emphasized and reproduced.